


An Invitation for Christmas

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, M/M, Manip, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartfelt invitation to Jeannie</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Young John/Rodney and their first apartment together. Created for Bluespirit_star for the 2012 SGA Art Santa exchange.

[](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1076/495886)


End file.
